Monster
by Galefire
Summary: In a world where Pokemon were never tamed, the human population was almost wiped out entirely by a disaster that struck years before. Now, a small group of survivors find themselves forced to fight every day of their lives, lest the die themselves to the destructive tendencies of Pokemon... Extreme gore. Character deaths. Not for the faint of heart.
1. Prologue

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Okay, first thing's first. I originally didn't plan on publishing this. This was just a little idea that I had and my friend wanted me to write up for her. Upon me finishing this, she asked for me to publish it, which I reluctantly obliged to. I'm a little bit nervous about publishing this, but hopefully you guys will enjoy it? I'm just going to try to have fun with it. **

**Also this is an AU by the way, so yeah there'll be canon characters.**

**And a lot of them will die.**

**Sorry if this one's a tad bit boring, the chapters will get more interesting as they go along. And, as always, I'd love to hear some feedback. Thank you! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. **

* * *

**Monster**

**_~Prologue~_**

* * *

Warm rays of sun filtered through the orange leaves of a tall oak tree, warming the soft yellow pelt of the small Pikachu below. The rodent yawned, slowly stretching itself out, eyes closed contently as he soaked in the sunlight. His little nose quivered. It was a beautiful summer day. Though the ground was still chilled from the cold summer that had preceded it, the wind brought fresh pockets of heated air for all the creatures of the forest to enjoy. The Pikachu straightened up, left ear twitching rhythmically, before breaking out into a run.

Pikachu let out a little squeak. Scampering alone the crunchy leaves of the path it followed, his beady little eyes were dead set on a golden field of wheat before him. There, the sky could be seen as a gorgeous light blue from the crack between the trees and the grass. He looked up to the rainbow of trees above him. Beautflys and Butterfrees fluttered above, stirring the leaves above to make a soft flapping sound. A Pidgeot starred down at him, face smothered in blood and entrails hanging from her beak, but Pikachu felt no fear. It was evident that she had just eaten recently, and the bird would only go after his type if she were desperate.

Another rodent-like noise escaped the Pikachu. The field was getting closer. He could practically see the stalks of wheat, waving in the wind as if saying hello. His stomach shifted slightly, sending discomfort radiating throughout his tiny body. Hunger was never a good sign, especially not now.

Finally, he reached his destination, slowing to a kind of waddle. Pikachu flicked his tail, little teeth gnawing expectantly on the air. The warm ground squished wetly beneath tiny paws as he walked.

Pikachu reached forwards, paws extended, and grasped a piece of wheat in his claws. Mouth open, the brought it towards himself and-

_Bang_

A force so strong that it sent him flying hit the rodent directly in the side of his head. His skull crumpled beneath the force of the object, bits of his brain flying off and sticking onto the tops of some of the wheat. The sharp smell of blood filled the air as the Pikachu fell. He was dead before he even hit the ground.

A girl, a little bit short with her messy blue haired tied behind her, stood far off to the left, lowering her gun with a low sigh. She straightened up, dusting off her torn black and pink dress. Her dirtied arms crossed silently.

"_Well." _She said simply. Her two companions turned their heads to face her.

"Holy _shit _Dawn!" A younger girl with equally disheveled hair gaped. Green eyes wide, she flipped a brown lock back over her shoulder. "That thing wasn't even in range! How'd you hit it?"

Dawn shrugged, actually looking rather bored. Her gaze was emotionless, face nothing more than a still mask of silence. She couldn't blame the younger girl for being so enthusiastic. It was her first time leaving the city to go on a real mission, even of it was just hunting. Now that today was her thirteenth birthday, she was officially a teenager, and could been seen as fit to visit the outside world. From the right of Dawn, another teenager let out a low sigh, standing up out of his crouching position.

"We're wasting time." He snapped, hands on his hips. The pose combined with his long red hair made him look oddly feminine. A dark scowl was set upon his features. "Some sort of filthy bird could snatch it up before we have a chance to obtain it."

Dawn nodded, but Leaf pouted a little bit.

"You're such a grump, Silver."

Silver was known for being one of the most ruthless people in their group, which consisted of eighteen people. He had already had a burning hatred for Pokemon and everything about them before the… incident, so that likely factored in. He was tall, fairly well built and never seemed to be smiling, but instead walked around with a glare that seemed to rip the happiness out of everything in a five-mile radius. It was almost cruel that such a joyous girl like Leaf got stuck with two of the most serious people in the group.

Despite what the brunette had said, the three started to make their way through the field, wheat tickling at the legs of the girls. Dawn, a little bit on the short side, was up to her neck in the tall stalks. It didn't seem to bother her much though, all the better for protection.

Leaf fiddled enthusiastically with the weapons in her hands, a couple of twin pistols, to be exact. The weren't very strong and had pretty bad accuracy, but she was well trained. Her forest green eyes scanned the sky, looking for any sort of prey. Nothing so far.

Dawn meanwhile, had simply re-attached the gun to her belt, crossing her arms as she stalked through the grass. She was the only one ever brave enough to do this when out on the field. It was almost reckless. Silver rolled his eyes a little, muttering something under his breath, but remained alert.

Finally, the three stopped at the mangled corpse of the Pikachu, Leaf wrinkling her nose a little at the sharp smells of blood. She had smelled it before of course, both her own and that of her friends, but it wasn't something she'd ever get used to.

"So…" Dawn said in her monotone. She turned to the other two. "Who wants to carry it?"

The brunette shuffled her feet awkwardly. Silver narrowed his namesake eyes more then usual. Both of them remained silent.

"Whoa. Don't jump at me all at once." She muttered emotionlessly. Flipping around, the blue haired girl was just about to pick of the bloodied body when the ground below her started shaking. She cast a glance down, not looking scared but rather inconvenienced. "Oh look. Someone's gonna die."

Silver grabbed her but the back of the shirt, hauling her backwards to what he hoped was safety. The earth below started to glow and odd black light, circling the body of the Pikachu. Leaf shrieked and jumped backward. Silver prepared his rifle, gritting his teeth. Dawn just kind of stood there.

"Stay back!" The red haired male snapped.

A loud cracking sound broke out as a hole was formed on the ground, winds picking up around it. Long, black tendrils, hooked red on the ends, curled out of the hole and gripping at the ground. The three trainers watched in awe (or in Dawn's case, mild amusement) as a long, snake-like creature slithered its way out. Screaming echoed out from below, freezing them in their places. Silver nearly dropped his weapon.

The monster looked upon them with glowing red eyes, its entire form draped in shadows. It hissed, making a wet slithering noise as one of its claws reached out for the Pikachu's body.

And just as soon as it had happened, it was gone. The monster, whatever it was, simply brought the mangled corpse up to its body, pulling it into the hole below. Seeming satisfied with whatever that had accomplished, it slowly lowered itself back into the ground, blackness fading away and the rumbling dying out. All the remained was a small, barely noticeable break in the lines of wheat.

Silence fell over the three. Leaf and Silver starred, opened mouthed and entirely shocked at what they just saw. Dawn was wondering how she got a certain cut on her right knuckle.

Finally, Leaf decided to break the silence.

"So was that like, a Dunsparce or something?"

* * *

**_~*To be continued*~_**


	2. Chapter 1: Introduction

**What am I even doing?**

**I probably should be working on Uprising or Father or whatever, but meh. I just feel like working on this because why not. I'm not 100% sure what the over-arching story is, but I have the basic idea. **

**Important to note: I don't follow the Pokedex heights. Ever. But especially not in this story. No, in this one the Pokemon will be fucking huge. Why? Because I said so, that's why. Also obviously not all of them are going to be like that. **

**So enjoy your 20 ft. Charizards and shit. **

**Disclaimer: Nah. **

* * *

**_Monster_**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"A Serviper? What about an Arbok! Oh, oh! Maybe it was an Electross! Lucas said those things could grow to be _huge! _Then again they're usually surrounded by an electric current, so that's actually rather unlikely…." Leaf blabbed on as they walked back to camp, clearly irritating the ever loving fuck out of Silver. Dawn walked calmly beside her, clearly not taking in a word the other girl was saying. The bluenette checked her weapon absentmindedly. She should probably turn the safety on.

Silver let out an annoyed sigh. Snapping his head sideways to face the youngest girl, he snapped, "Leaf, whatever the hell that thing was it certainly wasn't something we've ever encountered previously. So please_, _just _stop_."

"Maybe it was lord Dunsparce of the underworld." Dawn suggested dully. It was impossible to tell if she was being sarcastic or not.

"Dawn, don't star-"

"Is that a thing?!" Leaf cried, interrupting Silver. The red haired male slipped his face into his palm, shaking his head. "Is there really a Lord Dunsparce of the underworld? " She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Are you lying to me?"

"Oh my God you fucking…." Silver muttered under his breath.

Dawn blinked. "I do not lie." She stated simply.

"How do I know you didn't just lie about lying?" Leaf inquired. She ran in front of the other girl, walking backwards awkwardly.

"Because I didn't." Silver's eye started twitching involuntarily.

"How do I know _that _wasn't a lie?!"

"Life is a lie."

Leaf's eyes went wide. "That was deep."

Dawn nodded in agreement as the other girl adjusted her pace to walk beside her. If there was a tree or any kind of elevated surface, Silver would've been smashing his head against it. He instead swallowed his anger, merely continuing to walk along to seemingly endless expanse of land. It was a dangerous location, having no form of shrubbery to hide behind should any sort of large bird appear. It was also extremely easy to get lost on, as overshooting the base wasn't something that hadn't happened before. Thankfully, Dawn and Silver were two of the best-trained survivors to exist, and they knew the little landmarks leading to it like the palm of their hands.

Silver let out a long breath, not bothering to turn to the other two as he spoke.

"So, one of you is going to have to explain why we didn't catch anything." He explained sourly. He crossed his arms with a scowl. "Because in case you didn't realize, it's not my fault that we lost it."

"Hey! I didn't do it either!" Leaf snapped.

"You're the one that made us wait so long to get it. Had we left quicker, this whole ordeal wouldn't of even happened." Silver pointed out bitterly, shooting her a glare. Leaf returned it.

"Yeah, well, what did Dawn do?!"

"She attracted it."

"I am very attractive." Dawn noted.

"Shut up. The point is that I had nothing to do with this, so I'm not going to put up with Blue for the next couple of hours." Silver huffed. As if that ended the conversation, he picked up his pace, walking steadily before the two girls.

"What a dick." Leaf grumbled. Dawn gave a slight nod in agreement. However, before another word could be said between the two, a loud voice called out from behind them.

"LOOK OUT ASSHOLES!" The girls spun around, Silver doing the same a few paces ahead of them. There was Calem, rollerblading in at a ridiculous speed. Slung over his shoulder was a dead Sawsbuck, spewing blood from several bullet holes in its side. Behind him was Serena, moving more delicately to avoid getting anything on her surprisingly clean dress. She herself was gingerly clinging to a dead Pichu, only gripping it with two fingers, nose directly pointed away from it.

The boy stuck out one of his rollerblades, slowing his approach until he came to a steady halt before Leaf and Dawn, smirking proudly. He brushed a black strand of hair out of his face.

"You guys were the other hunting patrol, weren't ya'?" He asked, getting all up in Dawn's personal space. The girl shoved him away with a sigh. The boy, slightly fazed by this, left her alone and began to roll around them, deciding not to be a show off with his tricks for once because he'd probably fall over with the weight of the creature. "Where's all the shit you caught? Does Silver have it?" He turned to Silver. "Yo' Silvy! Where's your shit?"

Silver gave him a poisonous glare, before flipping around with a huff, not even bothering to answer.

"What we caught was eaten by some sort of dark creature." Dawn explained dully. Calem actually looked interested. "We then got bored and decided to come back."

He tweaked an eyebrow. "You…. Got bored?"

Leaf laughed nervously. "I believe _terrified _would fit better."

"I was bored."

"Yeah, well you're always bored."

"This is true." The dark haired girl murmured. Calem rolled his eyes. "You weren't really scared though. More so… Enthusiastic."

"Silver sure was."

"Fuck off!" Silver snarled from ahead of them. Leaf sniggered.

"So you're sayin' is, you didn't catch a thing?" Calem asked, looking excited as he picked at a scab on his tan complexion.

"Yes." Dawn said.

Leaf cut in. "Well, no, we got something, it was just taken."

"Yes." Dawn repeated.

The boy smirked. He probably would've crossed his arms. "You guys are going to be in some deep crap with Blue tonight. You're lucky Gold and White can't go out or you'd probably have to clean the whole base on your own.~" He teased, skating circles quicker. However, his jolly attitude was cut off by Serena finally catching up.

The girl looked furious, brown eyes narrowed to slits and actually looking the boy in the yes instead of having her nose pointed up like usual. She placed her hands on her hips, shifting her weight onto on leg, mouth pulled down into a whiny sort of pout.

"Need I remind you that it was _I _who caught the Sawsbuck, not you?" She hissed, rolling up and jabbing him with a sharp fingernail. Calem turned his back to her, sticking out his tongue. Leaf and Dawn watched from the sidelines, curious for how this'd go down.

"Well _I_ had to hold back my excellent hunting skills because I knew the poor princess that is you wouldn't dare get her precious dress filthy. Or the horror!" He countered sarcastically, holding his hands to his face in mock terror. The black haired girl was fuming.

"Do we have popcorn?" Dawn mumbled.

"Pssh, I wish." Leaf whispered back.

"You scared off half my prey! We could've had plenty to eat tonight, but apparently mastering your foolish 'techniques', I use that term loosely, was much more important! _Who _is the princess here, might I inquire?!"

Now Calem was furious as well, which in turn was pissing Silver off, which also made the two other girls very entertained.

"Ya' never know when doin' a double backflip off a rock might come in handy!"

"Yes, in fact, I do! And that time is _never in the history of our existence." _She huffed snottily. "Your little tricks are useless, juvenile, pathetic and simply not worth anyone's time, not even yours." Calem grit his teeth furiously, eyes burning with rage.

There was a pause.

"Oh snap." Dawn whispered dully.

With and impressive amount of strength, Calem heaved the Sawsbuck off of his shoulder and held it by its back legs. Twitching madly with anger, he snapped, "YOU DID _NOT _JUST FUCKIN' GO THERE!" and smacked girl as hard as he could with the corpse.

Silver's expression grew mildly disgusted, Leaf gasping in horror and shock while Dawn only raised her eyebrows a little. The blow from the dead creature had caused Serena to lose her balance, slamming heavily into the ground beside her. Now, bloodstained and covered in dust, her black hair covered her face, but it didn't take a genius to guess how she felt. Calem's eyes grew wide, backing up a little.

"Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck…." He whispered, looking petrified. Serena started trembling.

"I would run." Leaf advised.

Calem nodded quickly, before speeding off at a pace that almost seemed impossible, not daring to look back. In that time, Serena had gotten to her feet, the corners of her mouth pulled down into the ugliest scowl in human history. Silver backed up slowly. Not because he was in any way scared, but because he'd rather not be knocked onto the ground as she barreled past him. Serena made some sort of animalistic growl, tearing the Pichu in her hands into two pieces, throwing both pieces of the blood carcass to her sides.

**_"CALEM!" _**She roared, skating after the boy at a pace that almost matched his. "I'M GOING TO FUCKING MURDER YOU, YOU HEAR ME?! YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!"

The other three survivors watched as the two gradually became smaller in the distance, their yells of rage and terror growing fainter. A few moments passed before they started walking again, Silver still leading them.

"I hate everything…" He grumbled to himself.

Leaf laughed a little, turning to say something to the other girl, but stopped herself when she realized that Dawn wasn't beside her. Flipping around, the brunette saw the small girl casually lifting the forgotten Sawsbuck into her arms.

"Look," She said with the faintest traces if what could be called a smile. "We caught something."

* * *

It took a little more then an hour from them to arrive at the bases entrance, and for Leaf, it was a pretty exhausting walk. She had absolutely no idea how Dawn wasn't even the slightest bit tired, considering she was carrying the heavy creature, but then again she was much stronger then she looked. Silver was probably a little fatigued himself, but obviously he'd never let it show.

The entrance loomed over them as they arrive. It looked threatening, uninviting even, but considering that's where they'd been forced to live for the past couple years they certainly felt not fear.

Silver stalked up to the entrance, untangling his crossed arms. He rapped on the hard wooden door six times, and then paused before doing it once more. On the wall beside, a small slip of wood slid open, revealing a small sliver of the inside.

"U-um… P-password…" A meek voice said, just above a whisper. Silver looked mildly surprised. He'd assumed that Gold would be the one covering password duty, or whatever it was called.

It was kind of a useless job to begin with. From what they understood, they were the only people alive, or at least in this area. There was no real reason to have one, not to mention that Blue insisted on changing it about every week, and it was always humiliating.

Breathing out grumpily through his nose, the red haired teenager leaned in close and whispered to the person on the other side.

"_Blue is a sexy beast."_

A small giggle could be heard from beyond the door, making Silver flush slightly pink out of anger and embarrassment. Casting a glance over his shoulder, he was relieved to see that Leaf didn't seem to have heard what he'd said (she'd probably be laughing like an idiot if she had) and Dawn didn't look interested in the slightest. The doorknob jiggled momentarily, before clicking, the wooden panel sliding open to reveal another boy.

He was short, only about five feet tall, and was blushing quite a bit. Messy black strands of hair poked out from a filthy white hat, which he adjusted as he looked up at the older male. His posture was awkward, as he slouched over shyly with his arms wrapped under his chest in a kind of one-person hug. Green eyes sparkled with nervousness, clearly straying away from Silver's gaze.

"U-um… I-I wasn't laughing a-at you, S-Silver…" he stammered awkwardly, the stutter in his voce apparent. Clearly uncomfortable, he adverted his gaze downwards. "B-Blue is just… Well I-I respect him and all, but um…" He kicked at the floor a little. "…Sorry…."

"It's fine." Silver responded gruffly, striding his way past the boy. He watched the red haired teenager go, expression still embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hi Brendan!" Leaf called cheerfully as she walked into the building, Dawn following suit. The boy, now known as Brendan, jumped in shock, letting out a little cry of surprise. He spun around, calming down when he saw it was just them.

"O-oh, uh, hello." He said softly. "I didn't see you there. T-then again, I-I knew you were out with Silver s-so uh…" Brendan swallowed. "Um, anyways, how did the hunt go?"

"We didn't catch anything." Dawn responded blandly, hauling the Sawsbuck into the room. Brendan looked worried. Well, more worried then usual.

"…Um."

"We stole the Sawsbuck from Calem." Leaf explained to the shorter boy. Brendan nodded slowly, but still didn't look too happy with that answer. "He got into another fight with Serena." As she talked, he had made his way back over to the side of the door, picking up a clipboard that sat on a nearby chair.

"Th-that explains a lot, actually." He laughed shakily, crossing something off on the list. He blinked thoughtfully, before scribbling down a quick note. "Serena… S-she was really mad, l-like…" Brendan shuddered. "Um, never mind. Everyone's h-here, so she probably wont, uh, y-you know, hurt him or anything."

Dawn blinked. "Everyone?"

"Y-yeah! You guys weren't s-supposed to return until later, n-not that that's a problem, I-I think, but the next patrol w-won't be out until next morning." He set the clipboard down, tapping his index fingers together.

"Huh." Leaf made a clicking noise with her tongue. "That's not something that happens often. Anyways, could you call Lucas for us? I need to ask him about something."

"Um, yes, I could. Why do you need him?"

"We kind of ran into a thingy…" Leaf looked back at Dawn for guidance, who nodded as if "thingy" was the best way to describe it. "And I'm curious to know what it was. Though I'm still convinced it's a Serviper."

Brendan's eyes grew concerned, but he didn't say anything on the matter. "A-alright. He should be in the library, s-so i-it might take a few m-minutes to, uh, find him…" He offered a weak smile, turning around to start walking. "Um, have fun with Blue!"

"We won't." Dawn called. Brendan flinched, evidently blushing although his back was turned.

"Oh, s-sorry…" He whispered, before hurriedly opening the door the lead out of the hallway and running out of the room. Leaf smiled a little. It was amazing that out of all the people in the world, a person as shy as Brendan would be one of the few to survive. Then she frowned. That was actually really depressing.

Dawn discarded the brown furred animal on the ground, not seeming to care about how the blood pooled around it. She kicked off her pink boots, lazily depositing them on top of the Sawsbuck. Leaf didn't do the same. The floors were messy to begin with, anyways.

In fact, the whole base was pretty much a mess. Leaf noted how the moss had started growing between the floorboards again as she made her way down the hall to Blue's office. The walls were at least entirely intact, but had long scratch marks running down them, probably May's fault. The paint had long since peeled away, making them look a lot less sturdy. Still, the base was comfortable enough, and even though there was only one floor, it was quiet large too. Large enough to hold eighteen teenagers, at least.

"So what do you think Blue's going to do to us?" Dawn asked, reaching out a stroke a dying plant. The leaves crumbled in her grasp.

Leaf shrugged earnestly. "He's not as strict as you guys like to believe. Just kind of an ass. I'm sure he'll only lecture us a little on the importance of hunting and make us clean the hallway or something. Seriously, it looks filthy."

"Excuse me?" Suddenly, without any given warning, a tall girl jumped out from behind one of the doorways, scaring the living Daylights out of Leaf. The brunette would've jumped into Dawn's arms, only that the other girl wasn't holding them out, so she instead just fell to the floor.

Leaf rubbed her head. Wow that wasn't the smartest choice she'd ever made. Vision a little bit bleary, she squinted up at the figure before her. It was exactly who she expected it to be.

The new girl was tough looking, fairly well muscled and stood confidently. Her dark brown hair was tied up in a messy sort of ponytail, sticking out beyond and white and pink baseball cap. In her hand was some sort of odd stick-like object, and on her back she carried a tiny boy, no older then eleven, who was sleeping soundly.

"Hi White." Dawn said. White attempted to glare at her, but ended up just glaring at the wall instead.

White was one of the few survivors who never left the base, unless it was an emergency of some sort. At first glance, this might seem odd. She was sixteen, meaning she passed the age restriction, and looked tougher then just about any body else. However, it became painfully apparent once you knew her, or even just watched her for a while.

She was blind.

Not blind in the sense that she had extremely bad vision, but she literally couldn't see a damn thing through those milky white eyes of hers. It was just something she was born with. Perhaps it was the side effect of being born a twin, or maybe that had nothing to do with it. Nobody knew and nobody asked.

"I'll have you know that _I _cleaned these floors just today, and they're perfectly clean." She hissed. Leaf looked away nervously.

"Oh, uh, well you see, what I meant was uh…" Leaf reasoned clumsily. She bit her lip. "…Doesn't Gold usually clean the floors?"

"Yes, but in case you haven't noticed, he's asleep." She gestured to the tiny boy on her back with a tilt of her head. "Because a _certain _roommate of his kept him up all night, seeming to forget that even though he's too young to go out, he still has a job to do!"

Halfway through getting back up, Leaf froze.

"Oh… Sorry."

White snorted. "Whatever. I've been working all day and could use a rest myself, even though I don't know why I even _bother _when _nobody _appreciates it!" Man she sounded angry. Not that that was anything new.

Dawn blinked. "I think it look great." She admitted, gesturing to the sloppily swabbed floors. White calmed down a little, cocking her head.

"Well, thanks. Unless you're being sarcastic. In which case you can go fuck yourself with a burning fork." Gold stirred a little, adjusting his position. White sighed. "Fine, I let you go, _this time, _but only because I have things to do and people to talk to. And by that I mean I'm going to go sleep." With that, she spun around on her heels, ready to storm back down the hallway and into her room when she crashed right into something. Cursing loudly, White stumbled back, almost dropping Gold as she fought to regain her balance.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" She snapped furiously, glaring at the person's neck. The boy, who was Silver by the way, rolled his namesake eyes, pushing past her.

"Silver." He responded simply. White huffed, but seemed to think better then making another scene.

"Hmph." Was all she responded with, before she carried on her journey down the halls, guided by the stick she carried.

Leaf groaned. _Another _person? How long was this goddamn walk going to take? Thankfully, Silver wasted no time telling them what was necessary.

"Blue wants to see us."

"WE KNOW!" Leaf cried with exasperation, throwing her arms up. Silver glared at her. "That's what we've been trying to do this whole time! But _no, _we need to talk to every freaking person in this house before we can do so!"

"It's for something different." Silver explained through clenched teeth, clearly tired of interacting with people. He crossed his arms. "It appears what we found is actually what could be called "the Devil.'"

There was a pause.

"Haha what." Dawn said with a half smile. Leaf's jaw dropped.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**Yeeeeeeah.**

**This chapter was pretty much just introducing everyone, only is wasn't everyone. I just don't like writing long chapters, so you'll see them in the next one. So, uh, yeah. Hopefully you enjoyed this and feedback is always appreciated! **


	3. Chapter 2: Introduction (Pt2)

**Yay.**

**Uh, not much to say here.**

**Also THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH to everyone that has reviewed, followed, favorited or even just read this! I appreciate it so so so so SOOOO much and it really helps keep me inspired. I would directly respond to you guys through PM, but I'm a little on the shy side and would end up writing something, long, awkward and dumb and you guys don't want that. But just know if I didn't have a crippling fear of physical contact and if we weren't on the internet I'd totally hug you! **

**Anyways,**

**Disclaimer: I seriously don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**_Monster_**

******Chapter 2**

* * *

"U-um, Lucas?"

Brendan wasn't sure why he bothered calling out. Not only was he unable to ever get his voice much louder then a whisper, but the library was _massive, _and Lucas was probably deep into his reading at this point, meaning it'd be impossible for the meek calls of some kid to break him out of it. Feeling stupid, Brendan hunched over nervously, what little confidence he had draining away. A pink blush apparent on his face, he gently picked his way through the messy library, careful not to step on any stray pages. Oh why couldn't Leaf have asked someone else…?

Ever since his childhood, Brendan had been a shy kid. Zero confidence, no self-esteem and suffering from both _horrible _social anxiety and frequent panic attacks. The _incident _two years before certainly hadn't helped his nervousness, and he now could barely get a sentence out without stuttering. It was humiliating to him, even though nobody else made a big deal out of it.

He turned the corner of a large bookshelf. Each step had to be carefully calculated or he risked dirtying one of the many books littered across the library floor. Gold had given up ever trying to clean it months ago, considering he couldn't even lift a good number of the massive tomes. Obviously White couldn't do it, as sight was kind of necessary for organizing books.

Brendan tapped his chin thoughtfully as he walked. Perhaps they could start using some sort of brail system in the library…. Could White even read brail? Probably not. Most blind people couldn't, and White's mother had passed away before she could even have the chance to teach her. Her father on the other hand….

Brendan shuddered. Best if he kept his thoughts out of that territory. Besides, he had a job to do.

Suddenly, he heard a small, excitable whisper from behind the immense bookshelf he was closest to. The voice of which was cheerful, holding a childlike innocence yet still was evidently resounding from a teenager. Brendan found himself pausing, confused about who was speaking.

"Oh! Oh! Hugh, who do you think she's going to go with?!" The person asked. A slight shuffling noise could be heard followed by a quick flipping of the page. "I hope it's the creepy guy! He's funny!"

"Shut up Kyouhei, we're in a library!" A second person snapped. This boy sounded a lot more less juvenile then the previous one, yet seemed to have some sort of immature 'rage' present in how he spoke. Brendan peered around the corner of the furniture slowly, purposely hiding his face.

Two boys and one girl sat together, cross-legged, on the library floor. All of them seemed to be intent on reading the books they had open in front of them, and all of them were wearing some pretty ridiculous clothing.

The only one not to have spoken, the girl, had her long brown hair tied back in an odd kind of double ponytails. She wore a simple white T-shirt with some sort of logo on it, odd yellow skirt short things and black leggings. Her auburn eyes were focused entirely on her reading, unlike her two companions.

The next person was a boy, also brunet, and had his hair styled in what could be called the messiest style ever. He, on the other hand, looked a lot less interested in what he should be studying, and had his attention entirely set on some kind of crappy looking romantic novel, smiling brightly. This seemed to irritate the blue haired male next to him, because he kept snapping at him in a hushed tone.

"The other guys a real meanie." The brunet, now known as Kyouhei, pouted childishly. Hugh rolled his eyes beside him. "I hope she leaves him."

"I don't give a sh-"

"_Hugh." _The girl cut in harshly, giving him a glare. The red-eyed survivor froze, before biting his lip, evidently cursing eternally. "I told you not to swear around him! How many times am I going to have to tell you this?!" She sighed. "Besides, we're supposed to be researching, remember?"

Hugh crossed his arms with a scowl. "I don't even remember agreeing to this, Mei. Why do you even want us to study this?!"

Kyouhei looked thoughtful as Mei went silent, eyes averting to the ceiling. After a moment, he snapped his head down, throwing his hand in the air.

"Oh! Oh! Ohohohohohohohohohohoh!" He cried, bouncing up and down in his spot. His cerulean eyes were aglow with enthusiasm. "OH OH OH OH OH!"

"What, Kyouhei?! We're not in school!"

"Mei wants us to do this so we can become ALL POWERFUL GODS AND RULE OVER THOSE WHO OPPOSOSOS US!"

Mei gave Hugh a dirty look, which he returned.

"First of all, Kyouhei, it's oppose. And secondly, where did you learn to talk about something like that?" Her glare deepened. Kyouhei blinked innocently.

"It wasn't me!" Hugh exclaimed defensively. "He probably picked it up in his stupid books or something!"

"That would be impossible because I'm the one who has to read to him!"

"He's reading right now!"

"Actually," Kyouhei interjected, grinning. "I'm just starring at the words! They kind of look like pictures after awh-BRENDAN!"

Brendan, who had slowly been tip-toing past them to avoid getting noticed, froze in his spot, eyes wide. Mei and Hugh turned their heads in surprise, Kyouhei already pointing excitedly with his eyes closed. The timid boy shrunk backwards.

"Um…" he mumbled, twirling a messy strand of black hair with one finger.

Kyouhei jumped up from where he was sitting, landing skillfully on his feet. Running up to Brendan, he pulled the shorter boy into the tightest hug the in the history of ever. Hugh muttered something under his breath.

"OOOOOOOH I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE HERE!" The brunet cried, squeezing him harder. Brendan made a weak chocking noise. "DID YOU COME TO READ WITH US?! Oh wait, no you cant because Mei says it's classesesesesfed!"

"Classified…." Hugh sighed.

"But you can read with me!" Kyouhei went on. "I can't remember what its called but there's this really good book about people who eat other people but they don't because that would be mean so instead they fall in love with like ten different people (okay only two) and its really confusing and DO YOU WANNA READ WITH ME?!"

Brendan felt like his ribcage would collapse. He set his hands on Kyouhei's shoulders, trying to gently pull himself out of the hug, or at least get some breathing room. The shorter boy offered a half-hearted smile.

"I…. I don't…" he tried to say, voice straining. His face was going red from lack of oxygen.

Kyouhei dropped him, pouting sadly. Brendan stumbled back, thankfully landing on both feet, and rubbed his ribs. Arceus that had been painful…. He took a deep breath before looking back at the brunet. His face fell.

Kyouhei had tears in his eyes, lower lip trembling as he sniffled childishly. Brendan slowly stepped backwards, looking terrified.

"Y… You don't wanna…?" Kyouhei asked in a heartbroken voice.

Brendan's stomach plummeted. "N-no!" He tried to explain. "I-I'd love to, but, um… I-I can't. Blue, n-no, wait Leaf she…. She uh…." The boy trailed off, kicking at the ground. "I have to see Lucas…." Kyouhei seemed to calm down a little, though didn't grow cheerful.

"Lucas?' Mei inquired, getting up slowly and purposely shoving the book she'd been reading behind her leg. She blinked, intrigued. "What do you want with that nerd?" As she spoke, Brendan leaned over a little bit to try and see the cover of the object. She sidestepped skillfully, expression not changing.

"Leaf saw… A-a thingy…."

Hugh narrowed his eyes. "A thingy?"

"Yes…." Brendan adverted his gaze. He really wished he had asked for more information…

"Just… A thingy?"

"T-that's what she said…."

Hugh sighed, rubbing his face with exasperation. Kyouhei looked a little lost.

"I can't supposed I'd expect much better from her." He muttered. He turned around, facing Mei, who been busy closing whatever it was Hugh had been reading and placing it in her bag, and went on. "Lucas should be over in the far right corner. He hasn't moved for the past six hours so I'm going to assume he's either dead or found a possible solution to our current predicament."

"Lucas is DEAD?!" Kyouhei gapped.

Hugh didn't even bother answering that.

Once again feeling nervous around these three, despite the fact that they were all the same age, Brendan backed up as casually as he could. A shaky laugh escaped him.

"O-okay, thanks for the help…" He whispered. He felt the trio's eyes boring into him, which only made his anxiety worse. "I-I'll go find h-him…. Uh, now…" Mei raised an eyebrow. Brendan let out another laugh, obviously very forced, as he looked away awkwardly. "O-okay… Um…. Bye."

And with that, he sped off down the aisle.

There was an awkward sort of silence.

Kyouhei smiled blankly. "I wonder who that was."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brendan found Lucas exactly where he thought he'd be.

The blue-ish haired male was curled up in a sizable pile of books, eyes scanning the aged pages of a lengthy encyclopedia. As expected, he was entirely focused in his read, not even casting a glance up at Brendan as he cautiously approached him. He was barely even blinking.

"Um, hello?" Brendan tried. Lucas didn't budge. The timid boy crept forwards, feeling a little threated by the large bookshelves on either side of him. He swallowed, trying to expel his nervousness.

"Lucas?" This attempt wasn't much better. His hand did twitch though, so that was good! "Uh, Leaf s-said something about a…. thing." Wow that sounded dumb. Lucas still didn't look up though. "S-so… Could you, y'know, help her…? W-with, uh, identifying it?"

There was a pause. The other boy lifted himself up a bit, blinked twice, and….

Turned the page.

Brendan was screaming curses eternally.

Alright, time to be tough. "Lucas listen to me!" The boy forced as much harshness into his voice as possible, which wasn't very much, especially considering how quiet it was. "I-I need your help with something, and since I'm technically older then you, by a month, I think, you must listen to me!" He crossed his arms, closing his eyes and facing upwards. Suddenly, he froze. "I-if you want to, I mean…'

Was that too rude? Probably. Lucas didn't say anything though, so he most likely hadn't heard. Whispering apologizes would be useless at this point.

Brendan stood there for a moment, starring at him blankly. He had no idea what to do anymore. Nothing was working! Sure, he'd only tried a few times, but talking to people was emotionally exhausting for the timid boy, especially if they weren't listening.

He adverted his gaze. "Oh, ok… I seem to be bothering you, so I-I'll just leave." He turned around slowly, picking his way through the mess on the floor. "Uh, good luck, with, well, reading…" Brendan looked down at the ground. "Someone needs to clean up in here, if May were to get inside she'd probably destroy at least half these books…"

Though that last comment was more so directed at himself, that seemed to do it. Behind him, Lucas slammed down his book, navy eyes wide and one of them twitching involuntarily.

"May did WHAT?!" He all but roared, getting up from his spot. Brendan froze, heart speeding up with fear. Lucas stormed up to him, grabbing him by the shoulder and roughly turning the shorter boy around. "SHE DESTORYED SOME OF OUR _BOOKS?!"_

Brendan shrunk in his grasp. "N-n-n-no! I-I…" He swallowed. Talking became nearly impossible as he stammered uselessly, anxiety sparked by Lucas' glare. "I-I was j-just-" He couldn't find a way to finish.

Lucas seemed to calm down a little bit at these words. "You were merely imagining a circumstance created by an issue in reality that could occur should we not cautiously speculate our advances?"

"Yeah! Uh, s-sure!"

Lucas crossed his arms, frowning a little. "As should be expected, as if someone of her type would even undertake in receiving a fair education." He spun around, walking back towards where he'd been reading. "That's besides the point, however, as I imagine you have an inquiry unrelated to the subject."

"I-I do." Brendan confirmed with a nod. Lucas cast a glance over his shoulder, insisting he goes on. "Um…. Leaf. She uh," he bit his lip. "She told me about a thingy…."

"A thingy?"

"Uh-huh."

"Just… A 'thingy'?"

"_Yes_." Brendan's voice was slightly exasperated sounding. He felt like he'd had this conversation before.

Lucas raised an eyebrow, one hand absentmindedly fiddling with his dusty scarf. "Did you not obtain anymore information?"

The boy starred directly down at his feet, shuffling them. "No…"

Lucas sighed deeply, rolling his eyes a little. Ashamed, Brendan's face started to burn. "It seems I shall have to seek her out myself. If the organization of the patrols I had created remained without disruption, then she would've returned around 45 minutes early, including the time it cost for you to arrive, thusly she must be presently be visiting Blue. Assuming the location she had been patrolling was the far north wheat field, then the creature could by chance be identical of the one that eradicated Shauna and Bianca.' As he spoke, he had picked up the book he was reading and slid it into a small break in the bookshelf, attaching a sort of lime green marker onto it. "I shall make my way immediately."

Brendan looked up in mild amazement. He probably would've been more impressed if he hadn't seen Lucas do this before. The blue haired male adjusted his hat slightly, lightly pushing past him, another book tucked under his arm.

"Apologizes." He said simply, turning the corner without another word.

Brendan stood there for a long moment, unsure of what to do. His emerald eyes grew nervous as he stood there, everything completely silent around him. Too silent…

Suppressing a shudder, the small boy broke into kind of a careful half-run, following Lucas' tracks so he wouldn't get lost again. All the while, blissfully unaware of the small creature shuffling through the discarded pages to his right.

* * *

"So to be perfectly clear, what you saw was a thirty-foot armored snake thing, with long black tendrils, that came from a dark hole in the ground and stole your catch?" A tall male with spikey hair, who looked to be about seventeen, inquired with a thoughtful look.

Leaf nodded, surprised that the serious male actually seemed to believe her story. Perhaps it was because Silver had been the one to initially tell him. Beside her, Dawn merely shrugged, not seeming to bother to try and remember what had happened. Silver was silent.

The leader placed his hands on his hips, thinking deeply. "That does sound exactly like it…" he muttered to himself. He turned to another boy who had been sitting in the chair right next to him, this one having thick black hair and dark crimson eyes. 'Red? What do you think?"

Red blinked blankly, not opening his mouth to reply. Doing so would be pointless, as his throat, lungs and voice box had been damaged beyond repair during what had happened two years ago, rendering him mute. Communicating with him could be difficult because of this, and he was much too "busy" to ever learn sign language. Still, Blue seemed to be able to read him pretty well, and had insisted he was second in command.

The black haired male offered a careless shrug. Popping the last of what seemed to be a celery stick into his mouth, he balled up a piece of paper and tossed it lazily at Blue's head. In return, Blue gave him a disapproving scowl, but decided not to make a scene.

"Yeah, fuck you too." He muttered simply. He fixated his glare on Leaf once more. "Looks like I'll have to go find Lucas for confirmation, Wait right here and don't break anyt-"

"We already called him." Leaf cut in.

Blue's eyes shot to the moldy ceiling, an aura of exasperation sparking through the air. "Let me guess, you opened the door to the library and screamed his name about ten times then left assuming that'd just make him magically show up to my office." His words caused the brunette a pang of embarrassment. Had she gone about summoning the biggest nerd left on earth in such a way, it certainly wouldn't be the first time.

"Of course not!" Her voice was edged sharply with protest to mask her momentary unease. "I got someone else to do it for me!" Yeah, suck it Blue. Leaf was growing up.

Blue's eyebrow twitched upwards skeptically. "Who then?"

"Brendan!"

There was a pause. Blue's hand rose up, overtaking his face as he shook his head. Out of her peripheral vision, Leaf could see Silver rolling his eyes.

"_Why?" _The red haired male muttered under his breath. Leaf tilted her head curiously.

"Why not?" She asked. "He was right there."

"Because it's _Brendan." _Blue pointed out, annoyance edging his tone. "I don't mean any offence to the guy but he's pretty much terrible at talking to people. Let alone asking them for things. You probably just caused him a lot of unnecessary stress." Leaf's shoulders slumped. Well fuck. "Could you have not asked anyone else?"

"No." Dawn deadpanned. "The people we saw were him, White and Gold."

"And you couldn't ask Gold, why?"

"Sleeping." Red blinked at the word. That did sound like a good idea….

"Red, no." The leader scolded, seeing how the dark haired boy's expression shifted. Red glowered. "Also if you see Gold, kick him or something. He's not supposed to be asleep."

Silver nodded. That was certainly something he could do. Nobody got a chance to speak up again however, as at that very moment the door right next to the red haired male suddenly flew open, smacking him quite painfully on the arm. Silver pivoted on his heels, fuming, but forced himself to calm down once he realized it was Lucas. Giving the most intelligent person alive a concussion probably wouldn't go over too well with Blue. Still, he gave the younger boy a murderous glare as he passed by, which Lucas maturely ignored.

Blue straightened up a little in his chair upon his entrance, and nudged Red to do the same. Red slumped down even further in an attempt to piss him off. It worked.

"I believe you requested my attendance?" Lucas inquired, fixing Leaf with a curious glance. Leaf nodded.

Dawn looked slightly suspicious. "You got here fast."

"Indeed I did." He confirmed, looking her hard in the eyes. "Upon receiving the knowledge of a so called 'thingy'," Leaf went a little pink, "it would've been in my best interest to decipher the identity of such a creature immediately."

The young brunette shuffled slight at the tension crackling between the two, and even Silver looked slightly intrigued. Lately Dawn and Lucas weren't on very good terms. Nobody really knew why, as neither of them would offer a straight answer when asked. Some assumed it was the feeling of impeding doom getting to them as they watched their companions be picked off one by one. Other considered that maybe their friendship had simply run it's course and they no longer could agree on anything. However, most guessed it Dawn just stepped on a book or something and that was enough to push Lucas overboard.

The two glared at each other for a long time, before Lucas finally broke away, striding up to Blue's desk. Dawn's scowl grew darker, and Leaf found herself taking a few steps away from the other girl. Always best to be safe.

"So, given the assumption that Leaf has informed you of its aesthetics, could you possibly describe the creature for me?" Lucas asked, pulling the book he was carrying out from beneath his arm. He leafed through the pages.

"I can." Blue confirmed. "Leaf said it was large, certainly more then thirty feet, and snake-like." Lucas made a humming noise, skipping over a large portion of the encyclopedia. "It was apparently 'draped in shadows', and rose from a hole in the ground it seemed to make itself."

"I see…." Lucas murmured blandly. Out of the corner of her eye, Leaf swore she could see Dawn imitating him sarcastically.

As Blue continued a babble on about what details the brunette had given him, Leaf felt a growing irritation burning up inside her. Why didn't Lucas ask her for the description? _She _was the one who saw it! Well, Silver and Dawn did as well but… She was the best storyteller! She made a huffing noise, hoping Blue would hear and realize his mistake. He didn't, but Red did. The mute cast her a glance that told her he was 500% done with everything. Leaf gave him a look that said '_same'. _

"…Giratina." Lucas' voice cut into her glare conversation with Red. The girl twisted her neck a little to face him.

"What?"

Lucas sighed, closing his eyes. "It would be appreciated if you would keep your undivided attention on such important conversations." Holding the book up closer to his face, he continued, "The beast that you encountered appears to match the description of the legendary creature known simply as Giratina, the ruler of the underworld." He fixated his eyes on the leader. "It appears both our theories were correct."

"What do you mean _both _your theories?" Dawn hissed from the corner, capturing everyone's attention. Her voice, while not outright enraged, held a tone of iciness that was borderline terrifying. "If I recall correctly, and I do, Leaf only told Brendan that it was a 'thingy', nothing more. There's no way you could've constructed an idea accurate enough to deem it as correct." The air almost grew chilly with her words. Lucas grit his teeth, not moving an inch. His hands were trembling a little with suppressed anger.

"I deducted the identity of the beast with my knowledge of location and reaction based off time. " He hissed. Red and Blue exchanged a glance, Blue clearly getting uncomfortable. "I only needed the description for confirmation. So you may kindly fuck off." His voice had the most falsely polite tone possible.

"Alright, alright!" Blue cried, standing up from his seat. Dawn's eyes had narrowed dangerously, and he couldn't risk any sort of outburst, especially if it injured himself or Lucas. "We get it. Dawn, no more questioning him. Lucas, don't curse anyone off please." Red rolled his eyes at the hypocrisy. Blue cleared his throat a little. "Now, if this really is Giratina, what do you propose we do about it?" He crossed his arms across his chest. "We simply can't afford to lose anymore people, especially after Cheren and Trevor."

The room went silent for a moment. Leaf chewed on her lip while Silver adverted his gaze over to wall next to him, as if chipped paint was some sort of weird interest of his. The only sound that could he heard was that of Red's slightly heavy breathing (his lungs never did fully heal, as previously mentioned.)

Lucas coughed twice, attempting to regain mental composure. "W-well, yes. My suggestion would to be to omit the location entirely from our patrols."

"…." Blue didn't say. He let out a long breath, leaning back in his chair and starring up at the ceiling, His fingers entangled with themselves as he thought deeply about this proposal. Red reached over and gently poked him, to which Blue pushed his arm away roughly.

"There's going to be a lot of complaints if we do that…" He muttered. It was true, the wheat field was one of their most bountiful hunting grounds. Although it wouldn't affect them immediately, once winter hit losing it could be utterly devastating. Still, if Giratina was as utterly ruthless as he had heard….

Blue sat up once more, avoiding another prod from his companion. "We'll have told hold a meeting then to discuss this further. Leaf, go get Lyra and tell her to inform the others, she should know where they are. Lucas, find as much information as possible, alright?" The two nodded. Blue turned to Dawn and Silver. "You two, erm, just hang around or something." The black haired trainer beside him made a sad sighing noise, resting his cheek on Blue's shoulder. "Oh, shut up Red. You get to help me." The crimson-eyed male cast him a glance. "Of course I know what we're doing! I'm just… Not going to tell you right now."

Red punched him.

* * *

"NO NO NO NO NO!" A tall brunet screamed, pressing himself up against the cramped space between the wall and the ceiling. Currently he was huddled up at the top of a cabinet, eyes squeezed shut to avoid looking at the "monstrosity" below. "DON'T LET IT TOUCH ME!"

"This is hilarious." Another person with brown hair, only female, smirked. Her scarlet eyes were alive with amusement as she watched the older brunet flip his shit.

Beside her, a blonde male with a green scarf scowled. "This is stupid."

"Actually, they're Wurmples." Gold corrected, gesturing to the small pile of bugs with the broom in his arms. Black made a high pitched squeaking noise as he watched the pink creatures squirm. There had to be about five. The tiny boy bent down, expression curious as he inspected the bugs. "There's nothing to really freak out about Black, I think they're cute!"

"C-CUTE?!" Black stammered, wide eyed with distress. "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?! THEY'RE HORRIFYING!"

"They're like a foot tall." The blonde shot back snarkily. Black fixated him with a half-glare.

"SHUT UP BARRY! YOU KNOW I HATE BUGS!"

One of the Wurmples in the pile let out a chocked screech. Convulsing, it vomited up a large pile of green… Something. Black screamed again. Gold held his cheeks in his hands mumbling some thing about being 'so cute…'

"S-SEE! DID YOU SEE THAT?! HORRIYING!" UTTERLY HORRIFYING!"

"What if I told you they evolved into cute butterfly things?" The girl offered. She was entirely way too amused with the whole ordeal.

"**_HORRIFYING."_**

There was no convincing the brunet otherwise, and it was evident he wouldn't get off the goddamn furniture until the bugs had been removed from the base. That could be good, because that meant that Gold wouldn't have to dust up there anymore (which was difficult as all hell considering he wasn't even close to being able to reach up there. Curse his tiny stature…), plus nobody would have to talk to Black anymore, which could be great or horrible depending on who you asked. Still, he probably wouldn't stop screaming until the task was done, so Gold got to work.

Gently, he reached down and wrapped his arms around the largest one, heaving it up. Wow it was heavier then he expected. The bug type squirmed a little in his arms.

"With your HANDS?!" Black cried as he watched the action. Gold set the bug on his bony shoulder, hopping its weight wouldn't somehow unbalance him. "HOLY SHIT GOLD, YOU ARE INSANE!"

"Or he's just not a baby." The girl pointed out.

Barry turned to her. 'May, he's _eleven." _Gold gave him a childish glare.

"Hey, that does _not _make me a baby!" he protested, reaching for another bug. Gold wasn't fond of being reminded of his age, even though it was kind of a difficult topic to avoid considering that's the only reason he was stuck inside all day every day. Barry rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. You're pretty much the size of one anyways." Now Gold was fuming. It seemed that Barry was on some sort of epic quest just to piss him off, which wouldn't even be too far off considering his character. Had the boy still been holding his broom, he would've smacked him with it. It wouldn't hurt, but he'd still do it anyways. Why? Because it would've deposited a ton of dust into the blonde's hair, and considering the fact they don't have any source of running water, could take literal _years _for him to get out.

Swallowing his anger, Gold set the Last Wurmple on his head, having two on his shoulders and one in his arms. Black looked utterly disgusted at this display, but seemed to have calmed down a fair amount.

"I'll go put these outside." Gold said casually, slipping past the others. He was half tempted to stop on Barry's foot as he passed by.

May didn't watch him go simply because she really didn't care that much. Instead her gaze was fixated on the older brunet, who now sat with his shoulders slumped, starred down at the floor below.

"You can come down now." She told him.

Black bit his lip. "…I can't." he admitted slowly. Barry turned to him, looked incredulous and pissed at the same time.

"…."

"…."

"….Are you fucking serious." The girl muttered. Black nodded stiffly, a blush creeping across his face.

"How did you even get up there?" Barry inquired.

"I don't…. Know…" He responded awkwardly as he inspected his surroundings. "Look can you just help me down? My leg's falling asleep."

The two other survivors rolled their eyes simultaneously. Just leaving him up there was _really _tempting, and it was also hilarious. Still, they weren't that big of douchebags (yet) and obliged to his demands.

"Hmm…" May placed her hands on her hips, narrowing her eyes as she thought (for once). "Do you know where the latter is?" She asked Barry without actually looking at him.

Barry shrugged. "Ask Gold, he's the only one who even uses it."

The girl nodded, flipping her head around to face the doorway. "HEY GOLD, WHERE THE GODDAMN SHIT IS TH-oh. Hey Lyra."

A girl, who _also _had brown hair, stood in the doorway, Gold (-4 Wurmples) at her side. Her expression was evidently disapproving, though had hints of softness in it. She was dressed in some pretty ridiculous clothes, like a pair of blue overalls, a red shirt with sleeves that stopped halfway down her arms, and a giant white hat that looked kind of like a marshmallow and used to smell like one too. She wasn't really the epitome of intimidating.

"Which one of you told Gold he could go outside?" Gold pouted a little at these words.

May cocked an eyebrow. Barry and Black looked confused. "None of us…?"

"I don't know why you're so upset Ly'." The tiny boy spoke up. "I wasn't even close to the door."

Lyra sighed, adjusting her hat slightly with one arm. "Gold, how many times am I going to have to tell you that you're not allowed outside? Not even for five seconds." She cut in, seeing his mouth open. "Five seconds is all it takes for something to attack you, got it? You can go out when you're older." The black haired boy looked upset, but nodded in agreement. That settled, Lyra turned to the other three. "Anyways, that's not the reason I came here." She paused for a moment. "Blue has called a meeting on. He says it's of the upmost importance."

There was a pause.

"…So who died this time?"

* * *

**_~To be continued~_**

* * *

**PBBBBBBT, got really tired at the end of this chapter, can you tell?**

**Blah. So anyways, this is the end of the introduction chapters! Kinda. I still need to like, go into the characters more and whatnot, but it will have a bit more developments in plot from this point on? These chapters were kinda hard to write because I had to introduce like 18 characters, and, well, that's not easy. **

**ALSO! Some characters will be more important then others for the first little while. So don't worry too much if one you like isn't appearing all that much, they'll get their time in the spotlight.**

**Eventually. **

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting and/or following! You're all awesome!**

**~*Galefire*~**


	4. Chapter 3: Shit Let's Be Cowards

**Blah**

**So, for anyone who wants to know the ages, here they are (In order from oldest to youngest):**

**17: Blue, Serena**

**16: Red, White-Black (twins), Calem**

**15: Lyra, Silver**

**14: Brendan, Lucas, Mei, Kyouhei, May, Hugh, Barry, Dawn**

**13: Leaf**

**12: -**

**11: Gold**

**It's also kind of important to note that not all of the characters originated in their home region. For example, in the beginning of X and Y, the player had just moved to Kalos, so I choose to believe that Calem came from Sinnoh. Same goes for Brendan, only he came from Johto though lived in Hoenn. Since Giovanni came from Kanto, I believe Silver was raised there but escaped to Johto to free himself from his father's abuse. This isn't necessarily crucial information, but it's good to know to avoid any confusion. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it ok**

* * *

_**Monster**_

**Chapter 3**

* * *

May made the loudest most obnoxious groaning sound she could possibly muster. Currently, the brown haired female was seated on the small grey couch in the main room, impatiently waiting for the rest of the survivors to arrive. And it was taking _forever!_

Well, okay, she'd only been there for around five minutes, but still! It didn't help that the seat she was sitting on was pretty much the most uncomfortable piece of furniture known to mankind! With the exception of the other chairs in the room, naturally.

May made the noise again. This wasn't due to the fact that she was so mentally tired of waiting that it was coming through in sounds. No, it was actually a 'subtle' hint to get Brendan to ask her what was wrong. He didn't seem to notice however, and merely continued to shift awkwardly in his seat, clearly feeling very out of place. Even if he didn't talk, the idea of being in a room filled with arguing people still made Brendan uncomfortable.

May was getting fed up. Here she was, making obvious hints to how tormented she was with boredom, and he was ignoring her! Or he had just zoned out again. He did that a lot.

It didn't matter anyways, as the brunette was in no mood to wait for him to snap out of his trance just so she could have someone to talk to. Letting out a sharp grunt that was really more of a growl, she kicked him on the leg as hard as she could in a sitting position.

"Ow!" Brendan cried out, straightening up instantly. Seeing the few people in the room turn to look at him, he blushed pink, shrinking back into the seat. He shifted his head to look at May. "What was that for…?"  
May reached over and flicked him. "You weren't responding. I had to make sure you weren't dead or something." She commented as the small boy rubbed his ankle with a wince.

Brendan cast her a side-glance. "May, I know that's not why you kicked me…. W-was it because you were bored?"

"Yeah. Also cause I wanted to know what you think this whole 'meeting' thing's about." She blinked. "Speaking of, what do you think this whole 'meeting' thing's about?"

How redundant. Brendan let out a half-hearted laugh, then realized she probably didn't intend for that to be funny, and stopped instantly. "Um… I don't really know. Maybe he just wants to know how we're all doing?" He shrugged his shoulders.

The brunette rolled her crimson eyes at that. "Brendan. Stop being so optimistic."

"Oh okay… W-we're probably all going to die then."

"That's not what I meant!"

"B-but you asked f-for my thoughts a-and I said them, b-but then you said that's not right!" Brendan protested, stammering horribly as he rubbed his head. "S-so, uh, if that's not right and the other thing is… Um… w-wait…" He shook his head madly. "N-no! I-I didn't mean-! Wait… no…" The small boy went still, face growing red with embarrassment. "…I forgot what I was saying…" He mumbled.

May exhaled slowly. Brendan was her best friend, he really was, and she loved him as such, but the poor kid was so socially inapt it was almost painful! Yes, with May's help (as well as Black and Barry, who were close friends of his, not hers) he had started to get a little bit more confident. However, the moment he got the slightest bit flustered everything just fell apart. The brunette cast him a sympathetic glance. Never in her life had she ever met anyone so shy. Then again, she hadn't met very many people. And she probably never would.

A pang of sadness met with that comment. May winced visibly as visions of bright fire burned through her mind, blinding her momentarily. No. She tried to clear her head. She couldn't think like that. It was done.

"May?" Brendan asked gently. He nudged her arm. "I-is something wrong?"

May shook her head firmly, fixating her red gaze upon him. "No. I'm fine." She chewed on her lip a little bit. "I'm just kind of worried actually. It's been a while since Blue called a meeting, something huge might've come up!" She threw her hands up in the air, almost smacking Brendan across the face. "For all we know Red could've gone insane and starting killing everyone with a piece of Wailord membrane!"

There was a pause.

"B-but I just saw him two minutes ago!"

….

May starred at him for a long time.

"Brendan." She began slowly. "That was a joke. I wasn't being serious." Brendan looked horrified.

"O-oh! Y-y-yes! I knew that!" He forced a smile, starting to tremble a little bit. "Um, ha ha? I-it was really funny…." The boy looked down, gripping at his legs for support. "Ha…"

"What's really funny?" Black, who had been sitting right next to Brendan on the chair beside him, butted in. Brendan turned to him.

"Um…. I-I don't know, but it was…."

Black blinked. "Sounds pretty rad."

"I-it was pretty rad." Brendan confirmed with a nod.

Yo' Black," May spoke up, catching the brunet's attention. "What do you think this whole meeting thing's about?"

Black shrugged hopelessly, looking a tab bit disgruntled. "I dunno. White said something about Dawn, Leaf and Silver when I asked her, but that's about it." He smirked. "How badly do you think they fucked up?"

May's expression mirrored his. "They probably set the whole field on fire."

"Well, I certainly could see Leaf doing that…" Brendan mumbled thoughtfully. "Uh, no offence to her, b-but usually the first mission out doesn't go so well…." His eyes adverted to the floor. "I would know… But, uh, would Silver and Dawn really let something like that happen?" Black and May exchanged a long glance, clearly rethinking their proposals. Brendan pulled down on his hat. "T-they are two of the most mature people here…."

"True…" Black muttered, leaning over and resting his cheek on the side of the couch. "Then again, Silver has a hair trigger temper and Dawn's shot herself in the foot before."

May snickered a little at the memory. The blue haired girl hadn't even reacted when it happened. Instead, Dawn just kind of starred at her foot for a long time, not even seeming to register what had happened, before merely shrugging and heading off to bed. They had to get Lucas to drag her out and give her medical attention, all the while trying to get Blue to wake up, who, being hemophobic, had passed out. It was a mess, though when she looked back on it it was one of the funniest things May had ever experienced. Or would ever experience.

May almost punched herself. _Stop _thinking like that!

"Y-yeah…Brendan mumbled, looking down and fiddling with his clothing. "Um, but I-I still don't think… Y'know, that's what happened." May had to agree. The boy didn't look up. "O-okay, May, I know y-you told me not to be too positive but um…. Maybe they discovered something useful?" His voice waved at little at the offer. "L-like… I dunno, something that could help control the Pokemon?"

May snorted. "_Nothing _can control Pokemon! Don't be stupid Brendan, you know that."

Brendan flinched. "R-right…. Sorry…." He whispered, shame edging his voice.

"I dunno about that!" Barry spoke up loudly from behind them, causing Brendan to jump and Black to tense up. May just sat there. The girl flipped her head up to get a better look at the blonde, who was leaning down on her.

Barry straightened up, placing a hand on his hip and stalking around. "Lucy said something about a thing that could-"

"Lucy?" May broke in, smirking.

"Lucas. Shut up, it's a nickname." Barry rolled his eyes. "Anyways, the thingy he talked about apparently has the ability to capture Pokemon or whatever, and pretty much make them your slaves." He grinned. "Sounds pretty fucking badass."

"Totally fucking badass!" Black agreed.

"Shut the fuck up Black I didn't ask you."

"Wow…." The brunet pouted. "Rude."

"Wait, wait, wait!" May interjected. She held her hands up, eyes squeezed shut. "You mean to tell me that there's an item out there, that can not only save all of our lives, but give us complete control over this world, and he didn't FUCKING TELL US ABOUT IT?!" Her voice became an animalistic growl, crimson eyes snapping open. Brendan went paler then usual, trying to push himself as far away as possible from May.

Barry crossed his arms. "Calm down woman, he doesn't even know if it's actually real. All he found was some sort of burnt document or something, and it looked goddamn _ancient." _His orange gaze strayed to the left as he recalled the situation. He reached up to his filthy scarf, adjusting it. "I'd say it's just some fairy tale bullshit."

Brendan raised his head. "I-I though Lucy, crap, uh, Lucas hated fairy tales." Barry reached over and tried to high-five his friend for using the nickname, but ended up smacking him on the head instead. The boy looked slightly shocked, then offered a nervous laugh, smiling a little and holding up a gloved hand. The blonde took this as an indication to hit Brendan's hand as hard as he possibly could.

"Lucifer does have an odd hatred for fairy tales-" Barry started to explain.

"Lucifer?!" Black exclaimed.

"-But I've seen him reading "A Little Flabébé: Adventures in Rainbowville" so there's really no telling his standpoint on the matter."

There was long silence, Brendan nursing his aching hand.

Black gasped, snapping his fingers. "I get it! Because Flabébé's a fairy type and-"

"Black." May interrupted. "You're a moron."

Before the brunet could attempt to protest that statement, a loud thump came from the doorway. As everyone divided their attention to the noise, the door slammed open, smashing against the wall. Nobody even had to look, they could all feel Gold screaming internally at the mark that was evidently left behind. Another job for him to clean up, oh the joys of the half-destroyed world.

"FOR THE LAST GODDAMN FUCKIN' TIME, I DON'T CARE ABOUT YER 'ROYAL BLOODLINE'!" Calem screamed, rollerblading into the room. Serena follow on foot, nose held high in the air. "YER A BITCH AN' THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS!"

Serena sniffled. She lightly pushed him aside. "This does not only retain to my history of royalty, but as well the fact that I am the only person left with pure Kalos heritage in their blood." She flipped her hair, tone laced with sharp irritation. "Losing me would be losing a priceless piece of history."

Calem was seething. "Oh yer a piece of somethin' alright."

The girl's eye twitched. "Some-THING!' She snapped loudly, flinging her arms up and leaning in on the male. "SOMETHING! Pronounce your g's! It's not that hard! Where the hell did you even learn to talk!|?!"

"Yer mom, that's where!" He retorted, looking way too proud of himself. "Oh yah! Motherfuckin' bitchin'!' Serena looked ready to stab him, as she started reaching into her pocket for one of her many daggers. The boy rolled around in circles. "Bitchin', bitchin', bitchin' like a bitchin' bitch! Hell ya!" After gaining enough momentum, he leaped into the air, pulling off a double backflip and landing skillfully on the couch behind him. Right on top of Gold. "See Sere'?" Calem did a hair flip, fixating her with a sly look. "I told ya' that trick would come in handy! Helped me escape from yer crap, woo!" He paused, shifting. "Wow this couch is sharp."

"Help…" Gold rasped, attempting fruitlessly to pull himself out from beneath Calem. The tan male blinked, seemingly unaware of the fact he was practically murdering the kid.

Lyra, who was sitting next to the two, gasped in horror, hands flying up to her mouth. "Gold!"

Calem smirked. "I know right?"

"No!" the girl cried, shoving him lightly. "You're sitting on Gold!"

His eyes widened, standing up as quickly as possible. Spinning around (twice, accidentally), he peeled the little child off the couch, awkwardly dusting him off with one hand.

"Uh, sorry tiny." He apologized, reaching back and placing his hat back on his head.

"Call me tiny one more time… And…. I'll…." Gold gasped weakly, slumping back. "Oww…"

As gently as was physically possible for Calem, he set the black haired male on Lyra's lap, where he curled up in a little ball, whimpering softly. A light blush set on his cheeks, Calem sat back down, crossing his legs. Apparently he thought it was okay to just steal the poor kid's seat after pretty much breaking every bone in his tiny body.

"Hey, Gold," Lyra nudged him, running a hand gently through his hair with her free hand. Her brown eyes glinted with concern. "Take off your jacket, I need to make sure none of your ribs are broken."

Calem pouted. "Just what are ya' suggestin'?"

"It's fine you can feel them through it…" Gold mumbled, voice slightly muffled. Lyra's expression only grew more worried.

"I hope you're aware that's not a good thing. Like, at all." A low sigh escaped her lips. "I thought you told me you were getting better." As she spoke, the girl cautiously yet firmly felt around his upper torso.

"I am!" He protested. "I just need a little ti-OW!" He swatted her hand away, unfurling his body. "Jeez Ly'! That hurts!"

"Sorry, sorry." She apologized. Gold straightened up so he could sit properly on her lap. "Nothing seems to be broken, but you seem to be quite bruised." She turned to Calem. "Please watch where your landing next time you do that."

He shrugged. "I gotta do what I can ta escape the bitch."

"GOT TO!" Serena yelled from the back of the room. "GOTTA ISN'T A WORD! YOU HAVE GOT TO!"

"Ya' gotta shut up."

"Now you're just _trying_ to annoy me!"

"Ya' mean 'tryin'?" He responded smoothly.

Serena probably would've ran up and torn his insides out had Blue not walked in at that very moment. Seeing her leader, the older girl straightened up, sitting properly with a false smile plastered upon her features. Blue hardly cast her a second glance though as he was deep in "conversation" with Red, others such as Leaf, Silver, Dawn and Lucas filing in behind him. The spikey haired leader walked up to the front of the room, face unreadable and hands set on his thighs. Lucas and Red stood beside him.

May watched as Leaf took a seat in the chair next to her, bouncing slightly with what could either be excitement or pent up anxiety. It was rather irritating, really, with the chair making squeaking noises. May had never really liked Leaf in the first place, she was too happy for her tastes. She didn't have the kind of focus to really make a huge impact on their situation. People often told her she'd grow like Leaf, or at least enjoy her presence, like she did with most people she met (Brendan was a good example of this, May had _hated _him when they first met). May, however, was unsure of this. Still, it was always good to make an effort.

Okay mainly she just needed to talk to her so she could know what's going on, but still!

"Psst!" May hissed with forced volume. Obviously, Leaf starred on. "_Pssssssst!" _The Hoenn girl leaned in, pushing her weight forwards by planting her hand on the armrest of the chair and leaning in

Leaf heard it that time, though it was kind of hard not to. "Are you hissing at me?" She asked in a sharp whisper. May nodded firmly, angling herself back and sinking back into the couch.

"What going on?" She asked, gaze perhaps a little suspicious. "Did you guys kill someone?"

For a second, May was sure that had to be it, as Leaf grew horrified. However, her theory was denounced when she shook her head quickly.

"No! Who even told you that?" Her eyes shone with bewilderment.

"... Brendan."

"What?" Brendan whispered, offering May a nervous glance. May pushed his head away with one hand.

"Hey asshole, be quiet, I'm trying to talk to Leaf." She hissed through one side of her mouth. Brendan practically shrank with shame.

"Oh… Um, s-sorry…."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." May waved him off, not really giving a crap about his apology. For a moment, he seemed unsure of what to do, but ended up going back to talking about God knows what with Black and Barry.

"But really," The brunette continued, straying a glance at the younger female, "what happened?"

"Why do you assume I did it?" Leaf's tone made it seem like she was offended. She probably was, but May didn't really care. Getting more information was her top priority.

"'Cause it seems like something you'd do, now would you just tell me?!"

Leaf let out an exasperated sigh, almost child-like. "You'll find out. It was just…" She hesitated. "...A thingy."

Something sparked in the depths of the brunette's crimson eyes. "A… Thingy?"

"Yep."

"Just a… Thi-"

"_Don't."_ Brendan hissed in a surprisingly firm voice, not even turning to face the two. May opened her mouth to ask what that was all about, when Blue spoke up, tone loud and businesslike, as was a necessity, considering how nobody would shut up if he spoke normally.

"Everyone please remain quiet for this assembly." He said, eyes scanning the room fleetingly. "Any outbursts that are not relevant to the discussion will be punished by the speaker having to spend all night with Red, and I mean _all _night." Red flashed him the middle finger. "Now, is everyone present?"

"Mei, Hugh and Kyouhei appear to be absent, as per usual." Lyra said. Blue paused, before shrugging. Those three were a lot more distant from the others, even more so then Silver. They just preferred to work alone, no explanations nessasary. Blue was fine with this, but he'd still have to get someone to explain it to them later. And yes, this was partially because he was too lazy to go seek them out, and partially because he was too impatient to wait for someone else to find them.

Nobody else said anything, so Blue took another quick look around the room to see if anyone's face was missing from the crowd. Black was gently guiding White to her seat despite her protest of how she could 'do it herself.' For a passing second, the leader thought that Gold might be missing (which wouldn't be too horrible considering how this didn't really apply to him yet), but soon found him curled up on Lyra's lap, evidently in pain. For once, it didn't look like this was Silver's fault, as the rival was doing the thing where he just starred blankly at nothing to drown out everyone's voices, minus Lyra's, instead of arguing with the tiny boy. Dawn sat silently in the corner, lips tight and eyes sharp. Blue decided to look away from her instantly. She could fuck him up with a problem and her knew it.

"Alright then!" He declared after a long pause, deciding that if anyone wasn't here they could just suck it. "I feel I should start this off abruptly." He waved at Red, obviously signaling to mute to do something. Red nodded. Reaching behind him on a hard wooden desk, he picked up what appeared to be a rolled out map, and placed it on the wall. As he outstretched it to reveal the contents with held, it was shown that it was a complete map of all the hunting grounds, each marked in a large array of colours. Blue smirked, patting Red on the head and earning himself a glare before turning back to the group. "The far wheat field, of which Leaf, Silver and Dawn visited today…" He reached up, scarlet marked in hand. "…Is now off limits in unless you receive direct permission." With that, he placed a big red X across the location.

A long silence met his words. A rainbow of eyes starred up at the mark he'd just made, thinking, processing. The red of the cross practically glowed against the cream brown of the crumpled paper, effectively stealing all attention away from any other source of distraction. May, expression entirely blank, pushed herself up from her seat, arms falling down to her sides.

"…What…?" She mumbled, not straying a glance away. Her eyes narrowed verminously, teeth gritting together. "….WHAT?!" The girl threw her arms up. Her fist curled in claws. "THAT'S THE STUPIDEST FUCKING DECISION YOU COULD MAKE! THAT AREA SERVES AS OUT GREATET SORCE OF FOOD YOU GODDAMN MORON, DO YOU WANT US ALL TO STARVE TO DEATH?!"

"I second that!" Barry yelled, sounding downright ferocious. He gripped at the back of the couch, seething with barely restrained anger. Mumbles spread out throughout the group, so confused, others sharing the tone of the last two to speak. Blue held his hands up.

"Everyone, just calm down. I have a reason for this!"

"OH SHUT _UP!" _May snarled, snapping her head over to Brendan as she yelled. "BRENDAN! DON'T YOU DARE AGREE TO THIS BULLSHIT!"

The small boy pushed himself back into the couch, tugging on his gloves. "I-I-I… Um…" He trembled. "I-I th-think we should…"

"May don't yell at him." Black told her calmly, wrapping an arm around Brendan's shoulders to the best of his abilities. May all but growled at him. "I'm serious, all you're doing is stressing him out. Let Blue talk, alright?"

"Thank you Black?" Blue said, sounding slightly shocked at the brunet's serious tone. "Uh, alright then…" He cleared his throat. "Listen, all for you. Earlier today, and I mean _earlier, _like seriously it took you guys forever to get here my God, the three I sent out to patrol the previously mentioned location encountered a creature possessing dangers far beyond anything we have ever experienced. I think." He turned to Lucas, twitching an eyebrow. "You really could've been more clear about that."

Lucas starred at him, eyes devoid of any emotion. Shaking his head, he took over. "A monster entitled as Giratina, hailed as Lord of the underworld, has invaded the sanctity of the aforementioned location, ambushing any source of nutrition it detects. With it within the perimeter of our hunting grounds, safety is minimal. I forward Blue's proposal." He blinked. "It is in all our best interests."

Another long silence washed over the group. Calem raised his hand.

"Yes Calem? You don't need to raise your hand." Blue commented.

"But ya' said… Ah, never mind." He shrugged mindlessly. "What I'm tryin' ta say here is that without the place, how are we gonna get enough food and shit ta get through the winter?" He leaned back, arms folded behind his head. "Yer kinda fuckin' us over in the long run, no offense."

Serena's eyebrows shot up. She… Agreed with him? No. Impossible. The black haired girl rolled her eyes. Clearly she needed more sleep, she wasn't thinking right.

"I'm hesitant to agree… But Calem makes a point." Lyra said next. She chewed on her lip, feeling at the brim of her hat. "There's only meager portions to be distributed on our best days, and I'm not sure if we could all survive losing anymore." Her brown eyes fixated on Gold for a moment, who had all but fallen asleep due to the previously sleepless night. Anxiously, she ran a hand gently through his fluffy hair. "It's summer and we're already struggling…."

Blue hesitated, seeing that everyone had grown doubtful, even those who had seemed to side with him upon the statements reveal. He looked over to Red, who returned his glance monotonously. "I…" He swallowed. "I need you all to understand that there's no way around this! If we try and hunt there, Giratina will only steal what we can catch, possible killing us in the process." His voice grew grim. "I don't want to lose anyone else, not after the last six." Suddenly, he was replaced with a burning strength within, snapping his head up with his eyes narrowed fiercely. "And none of you should either!"

"Then we should fight it back!" There was no pause this time, not even a chance for the gears in the group's heads to turn. May simply burst out once more, even more enraged as the conversation went on further. Anger sparked off of her. The air seemed to grow tenser. "You're being a coward! A wimp! A snivelling idiot with no right to lead this group!" Her muscles flexed. "I refuse to stand by and slowly die due to your stupidity! And the others do to!"

"Don't tell me what to think!" Barry snapped.

May glared at him. "Well you do, don't you?"

"….Yeah."

"So shut your goddamn mouth or I'll whip it shut!"

"That's enough!" Blue cried, refusing to lose control of the group. "I'm your leader and what I say, goes! Nobody is throwing their lives away under my control, got it?!" Red cast him a wary glance. "may, because or your outbursts I have no choice but to put you under watch. You may not patrol without anyone I deem as responsible, which excludes Brendan. Sorry there but you're kind of a pushover." Brendan looked down sadly, but nodded, understanding. "You will be placed under a watchful eye 24/7, is that clear? Also you have to sleep with Red tonight. It's horrible. He snores really loudly and always steals the blanket, good luck getting a wink of sleep." Red rolled his eyes.

Black starred. "You sleep together?"

"Well, duh! Married people always sleep together." Barry reminded him sarcastically. The two exchanged grins, only to be interrupted by White.

"Black, Barry, you two are in no position to be making those kinds of jokes and you know it." Brendan giggled softly at that, while Black rolled his eyes.

"You three! Quiet." Blue cut in sharply. He returned his gaze to May, who had yet to sit down. "I hope you understand why I'm doing this. I simply cannot allow you to act this rashly, whether or not you like it."

"…This is some real bullshit Blue." May snarled darkly, eyes flashing. She straightened up, flashing poisonous glares to everyone in the room. "Are you all going to just let him do this?!"

"May…" Brendan mumbled weakly from behind her. "Y-you… You need to understand t-that, um…." He winced, fighting to find his words. "….P-people really care a-about you. A-and by going against, uh, t-the thingy, you'll only be risking all our lives as well." May's gaze softened slightly, though her rage was unfaltering. "I-I… We really need you…."

"…" The girl said nothing, mouth drawn into a thin line. "…You're a real softie, Brendan. I don't like it." the boy adverted his gaze. Flipping her hair over her shoulder, she spun around, stalking over to the door. As she did so, she continued to speak. Her tone was cold as ice. "I'm going to bed. I don't want to hear anymore about this for the night." And with that, without waiting for anyone to say another word, she pivoted on her heels, slamming the door behind her as she went.

….

A low sigh escaped from Blue. He ran a hand through his hair, turning back to the crowd. "Look… If any of you have any further objections, please just… Save them. I'll listen to you if you want to talk to me later. For now, can you just all let me give out tomorrows patrols?" he waited, tense, expecting an outburst of protests.

No one said a word.

* * *

"I don't like that look you're getting." Mei removed her ear from the wall as she heard Hugh speak up from beside her, expression irritated. Gaze sharp, she flipped over to face the boy, arms crossed.

A gasp sounded out from behind the blue haired male before she had a chance to say anything. "That was so mean Hugh! Your mother would be pouting right now! I think your face is really pretty, Mei! ~"

Mei blinked, craning her neck to look over Hugh's shoulder and into the lively blue eyes of the other male. "That's… really sweet of you, Kyouhei, but I don't think that's what he meant."

The trio was currently crouched beside the wall of the living room, listening in on the meeting. Why they hadn't just went inside to do so was unknown by all of them, expect for Mei. Yes, the girl was definitely planning something, Hugh could tell by the look in her eyes, how she moved, how she talked. Practically everything she did just oozed suspicion, hidden by their careful disconnection from the rest of the group. Thankfully, any other information they could've gotten from the meeting had been cut off when May stormed out in a fit of rage, slamming the door behind her and making it impossible to understand anything the leader said. To open it would blow their cover, so they had no choice to go with what they got, which Hugh prayed wasn't enough.

Hugh titled his neck suspiciously. "I hope whatever you're planning has nothing to do with the monster they mentioned."

The girl starred at him, shocked, then laughed, patting him on the shoulder. "Ah, am I really that obvious?" She straightened up. "Clearly someone needs to do something about this thing, and Blue will never suspect us to go after it! All we have to do is break out at night, sneak past whoever's guarding, which I have another plan for, and vanquish Giratina!" She smiled brightly. "It'll be simple."

"Simple? _Simple?" _Hugh snapped back, clearly horrified by this proposal. "Mei, that's _suicide! _Were you listening at all?! There's no way we could manage something like that!"

The girl scoffed. "Oh please, if things get too dangerous we can always run!" That comment earned a well deserved eye roll. "I know what I'm doing, Hugh. Remember that time I single handedly exterminated that hoard of Rattata living beneath the flooring?!"

"That was different!"

"How so?"

Hugh's face made good friends with his palm. "Because Rattata's don't come from _hell!"_

"Don't swear. Also they might as well have!" She pointed out. "Kyouhei, what do you think?"

Kyouhei blinked, before looking down, pulling at the edge of his shorts. An uneasy look flashed across his face. "Um… Mei, didn't Blue say this was super duper dangerous? I don't want you or Hugh to get really bad owies…" His tone was uncanny somber. Mei looked unsure herself for a second, before breaking out into a slightly forced grin.

"Oh Kyo, get your hair out of your ears! I'd say you're going deaf these days if I didn't know any better!" She laughed, also forced. "Blue didn't say it'd be dangerous! He said it'd be fun…gerous! Yeah!"

To her surprise, Kyouhei didn't brighten. "I don't think that's what he said Mei…"

Alright. She was done with childish tactics. "You'll get to kill things." The girl said simply.

The boy gasped, reaching up and squishing his own cheeks with excitement. "OOOOOOH! ~"

Haha, victory! Only one more to go. "Hugh?"

Hugh sighed, eyeing her bitterly. "You're seriously adamant on doing this, aren't you?" Mei nodded, not a single doubt in her mind. He sighed again. "Fine. You win, but if any of us are hurt in any way I'm blaming you!"

She laughed. "I'll blame you though."

"I hate you."

"You love me.~"

* * *

_**To be continued….**_

* * *

**UGH MORE TIRED WRITING.**

**Thank you again for all the kind comments, and for following, favoriting and reading! It means SO much to me! Also yes, I gave Calem an accent. Sorry if I fuck it up a little sometimes. Upon starting this story I had no idea what I was doing with both him and Serena, so I'm kinda just going with what comes to mind. **

**Well, until next time! Also more action next chapter, yeah!**

**~*Galefire*~**


End file.
